


Hot and Cool

by ontheraggin



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Creampie, F/M, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex, Training, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontheraggin/pseuds/ontheraggin
Summary: It's not uncommon for someone to lose a gym battle... It's also not unusual to perhaps ask that gym leader for tips and tricks for the next battle. But this session of private training sure is uncommon....
Relationships: Kabu/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116
Collections: Personal collection for me myself and I 1313





	1. Chapter 1

When Molly started her journey towards defeating the gyms, she admittedly had felt a little awkward. Most of the trainers that joined her at the opening ceremony were so much younger than her... Sure, she wasn’t the only non-child participant, but it seemed like such a younger sport these days. But now that she’s gotten her second badge and was on her way to getting her third, she felt herself growing proud and excited at the thought of battling again! It’s been so long, she didn’t know why she had put it off for so long!

But then again, facing off with Kabu without very much in-between training probably wasn’t the best of ideas. She had gotten too cocky... Now the gym was full of boos and cheers of Kabu’s name as her last pokemon took its final hit. She bit her lip to try to hide the shame she felt- she shouldn’t after all, he’s a gym leader! He’s meant to be challenging, right? She managed a wavering little smile when she steps forward for a handshake; it’s unbecoming to be a sore loser after all. Perhaps Kabu sensed her disappointment, she could feel him give her hand a gentle squeeze before releasing her to turn to the exit.

Molly had trained hard before the other two gyms, why didn’t she do that this time? Cockiness, that’s why. Cockiness and laziness... Just because fire types can be easily drenched with water type attacks doesn’t mean they’ll go out so easily, after all. Not to mention that gym leader, Kabu... There was a strange sort of intensity to him. He’d surely not have some normal training regimen for his pokemon... Perhaps she should find him once he’s finished his day of gym battles. In the meantime... She’ll train.

\---

It seemed that Molly had been training for hours, choosing the nearby set of caves to run her pokemon through. Sure, they were water types, but they were still difficult enough to get some experience out of... When she finally decided to call it quits for the day, she pauses near the exit when she heard a familiar voice from a direction off to the side. When she wanders over around a corner to investigate, she realizes who it was- Kabu!

Molly watches Kabu run a few laps around the small area he had taken to, his pokemon scampering along behind him. He must have been training quite a bit already, they all looked rather worn... In fact, soon he was stopping and giving each of his pokemon a congratulatory treat before returning them to their pokeball, soon leaving him standing alone. Well... This is probably going to be her best shot.

“Ah... G-gym leader Kabu!” Molly manages to avoid stammering as she comes around the corner, waving as the other glances up with a sort of surprised look.

“Oh, it’s you! Have you been training out here as well?” Kabu replies politely enough, turning towards her as she approaches. 

“Yeah! I think it’s been going okay so far, y’know...” Molly hums as she draws closer, trailing off when Kabu lifts the front of his shirt to wipe his face with. _Holy hell, he’s ripped_... Molly couldn’t help but stare for a moment at the lean muscles practically on display before her, feeling heat start to rise in her face when she noticed that little trail of fuzz below his navel...

“A-anyway I just wanted to know if you maybe had any tricks or tips for me? You know... To uh. To help?” She quickly tries to pull herself back together, ignoring the heat now practically burning her cheeks when she glanced back up to see Kabu arching a brow at her. She could almost see a little smirk flit across his otherwise rather flat expression. _Shit, there’s no way he didn’t see her checking him out, this day can’t be any more embarrassing._

“I think... I may be able to help you with what you’re looking for.” Kabu finally says after a moment, smoothing his shirt back down once he was done wiping the sweat from his face. “The question now is- are you willing to commit to the training I’m going to give you?” 

“Ah! Of course! I’ll commit to anything you have to offer, if you’re willing to help me!” Molly practically jumps at the question, stepping forward with her eyes set in determination. “If you’re gonna be willing to help me become a better trainer then I’m willing to take whatever training you have!” 

Kabu glances over her one more time before his little smirk grows wider as he gives a nod, turning now with a motion for her to follow him. “Good. Come with me, then, we’ll go further into the cave to avoid others. We don’t want any rude interruptions.” 

With that, he began to walk off, Molly trailing along behind him. She had to admit, Kabu was rather cool for a fire trainer... Many joked about how fire-only trainers were usually hot-headed, but this guy didn’t seem that way at all. He may have a passion in the gym, but out of it... He was cool enough to be an ice-type trainer, really. Molly was lost in thought as he trudged along behind him, wondering what sort of training he was going to offer, if it would really help, how old this ripped mofo really was; she nearly bumped right into him when he finally came to a stop.

“Here we are... It should be nice and private back here.” Kabu hums, turning to Molly as she gazes around the dim room of the cave. Before she could respond or ask anything, he’s suddenly pushed her back against a nearby boulder, moving quickly to go from shoving her shoulders to grabbing her wrists to pin them both above her head with one strong hand.

“Wha- HEY! What are you doing?!” Molly squawks in surprise, barely even registering what had happened until she realized she couldn’t move her hands. His grip was firm, she could only wiggle her fingers as she made a weak attempt to pull away, all to no avail.

“This is where we’re going to start training you.” Kabu says easily enough, his free hand coming up now to gently run up her side, stopping just below her ribs as she shivers and grows still, heat rising in her cheeks yet again. “You agreed to train however I decided to offer it, didn’t you? I think I know the perfect way to get through to you, but if you don’t wish to be trained you can go back the way we came to get out of the cave.” 

Molly just remains quiet there for a beat, goosebumps raising on her skin as the hand on her side gives her a gentle squeeze, thumb brushing over the fabric of her shirt. She shifts a little before glancing back up to Kabu, lips pursed as his smirk reappears on his face. “This is... _really_ some sort of training, huh?”

“Of course. I’ll even tell you what I’m doing as we start.” Another easy response from him, Molly could almost believe him... Still sensing hesitation, Kabu moves his free hand now to his shirt again, lifting the front up and over his head, leaving it just wrapped around his wiry shoulders and once again revealing his nicely toned body. “Perhaps you’ll be more inclined if I should train you like this?” 

Of course he caught her checking him out before! Molly’s face is practically hot enough to start steaming in this humid cave, eyes turning away briefly before slowly trailing back. Well, now he’s practically inviting it, might as well give a little glance... He’s so _hot_. Literally and figuratively. He’s close enough now that she could feel his body heat practically radiating against her... His hand once again returned at her side, this time dipping under the end of her shirt so she would shiver at the feeling of his hot, rough fingertips dragging over her soft skin.

“What... are you gonna do to me?” Molly finally manages to ask in a quiet voice, her resistance quickly crumbling as his hand moves up enough now for his thumb to brush under the edge of her bra, still dragging out little shivers over her skin. “What about the pokemon...?”

“This training is for _you_ , my dear. As for what I’m going to do... Well, that’ll ruin any surprise, wouldn’t it?” Kabu flashes a grin as his hand slips down from her side to now grasp at one of her thighs. He makes quick work of sliding those rough fingers to the more sensitive skin on the inner part of her leg, teasing under her skirt some before he finally presses his fingers in against the crotch of her panties. Embarrassingly enough, Molly’s already wet, almost wet enough to soak through that fabric as it’s pressed up against her with some gentle rubbing, soon enough getting her to rock her hips slightly against his fingers.

“You see, I would argue that your pokemon did just fine... They put up a fair battle.” Kabu continues on easily enough, not noticing or simply not responding to the soft noises Molly was starting to make as his fingers continue their rubbing and teasing. “Sometimes it really is the trainer that needs to be trained. And sure, I could offer the advice I do for those younger trainers that normally come through, but why pass an opportunity with such a pretty body? You seem quite... agreeable as well.”

Molly could tell she’s soaked through her panties at this point, she could feel them sticking to her even as Kabu moves his fingers away. She can’t help the little disappointed noise that came out of her with that, but she gasps softly when that hand moves now to slip down the front of that thin fabric, shivering when his hot fingers easily find what they’re looking for. He definitely knows what he’s doing, fingers pressing over her aching clit in such a way that it practically sent shivers up her spine.

“B-but whuh... What’s this supposed to do?” Molly found herself having to catch her breath as he continues his rubbing, her trapped hands clenching and flexing as her hips rock down against his hand. Her soft pants actually culminate into a moan when his hand slips back now to sink a couple of fingers into her now, curling in to press against her inner walls while his thumb continues offering that friction where it’s needed.

“Many of you trainers come through expecting things to be much easier than they are... It’s as though you expect each move to be the final one, like you can just go through a gym and finish it off with one water-type.” Kabu grumbles, fingers still probing until he finds the soft spot in her inner wall that makes her suck in a breath and her hips jolt. From there he offered no mercy, fingers relentless in pressing against that spot like a hot button, thumb still grinding against that throbbing nub, moving easily and firmly despite her now weak squirms and whines. Molly is soon on her toes, eyes growing distant as pleasure starts to cloud her mind.

“In reality, you must pace yourself. Take in the scene and understand what needs to be done next, whether it’s offensive or defensive. Not just hoping for a one-shot hit.” Just as Molly felt it all starting to rise to a peak... Kabu stops. His hand pulls completely away from her, even enough to where her panties couldn’t even offer any more friction now. She squirms and whines pathetically now, squeezing her legs together and rocking her hips in a weak attempt to get enough friction to finish herself off, but it’s impossible.

“Hah... K-Kabu...” Molly whimpers, trying to gather some sort of sympathy, but there is none. His hand is still firm against her wrists, holding her put and keeping her from being able to finish herself. His hand goes back to gently rubbing her thigh as she wriggles, waiting for that high of pleasure to slowly subside.

“Pace yourself and don’t let the high of battle get to you... Then you may think clearly and plan your moves accordingly. Once a trainer loses their cool, they’re useless in battle.” Kabu continues on as though this were all a simple training exercise. His hand is slipping under her panties again, going right back to what he had been doing before, getting her body twitching and shivering yet again. Molly’s hips grind down eagerly against his hand now, desperate for that pleasure she had been denied before, even squeezing her legs around his hand as if to try to keep it put... But it all doesn’t help at all. When her moans get a little too needy and her body squeezes just a little too tight around his fingers, he’s pulling away again.

“Guh! F-fuck! Kabu _please_!” She’s practically wailing now as that pleasure lingers there right at the peak, threatening to go over the edge yet not quite making it. Her head is spinning now, her whole body feeling like it’s throbbing in response to being denied its pleasure once more. Her knees wobble as they try to hold her body up now, mostly slumped back against the big rock she was currently pinned to. 

“You new trainers are too impatient. Not just in training, but in the rest of the world! Everything must be so fast-paced, everything must happen the moment it’s even hinted at being available... Patience is key.” Kabu has a little smirk on his face as he watches Molly squirm, hand moving now to grab the front of her shirt. He pulls it up enough to tuck into the shirt collar, leaving her exposed to him and the cool air of the cave around them. Her bra is shoved up as well to free her breasts, nipples already hard from the waves of pleasure that wracked her whole body.

“Having patience is always far more greatly rewarding than if you were given your instant relief. Remember that, dear girl.” Kabu only smirks in the face of Molly’s whimpering. She gasps when he leans forward now to drag a tongue over the soft skin of her chest, his mouth latching onto a breast as his hand finds its spot between her legs yet again. 

Molly’s breathing is in short little gasps now, moaning now and then and shuddering at the feeling of his tongue lapping over her nipple before his teeth close down around it. It wasn’t even much of a bite, but it was enough for her body to jolt and her vision to swim out of focus, moaning in pleasure even as his hand moves away again, this time coming up to grope her other breast as she squirms and rides out the pleasure.

“Haah! P-please! Please... _Pleasepleaseplease Kabuuu_!” Molly’s wails are almost sobs now, eyes watering as she writhes there against the boulder in pleasured agony. “I can’t anymore... I can’t take anymore, please...!” 

Who knows if Kabu was finally giving in to her pathetic pleas or if we was finally tired of sporting the tent that had grown in his own shorts, but he finally did something different. He pulled down the front of his shorts to free his own throbbing member, the sight of which almost made Molly drool in anticipation. He simply slides the crotch of her panties off to the side, gaining a little shudder out of her as the cool cave air wafts over her dripping pussy. 

“Now... As for battling me, we should get you used to some real _heat_...” Kabu’s voice had turned almost into a growl now, a tone that makes Molly’s heart flutter in her chest. She doesn’t really care what he’s saying now, though, focusing instead on how he leans his hips in, sliding his cock between her thighs and those dripping lips. She can’t tell if he really was that hot or if it was her spinning head that made it feel like he was practically searing her as it slides back and forth, teasing her even further and grinding against her twitching clit.

“Ah! Hah! P-please! Kabu pleashe! _Yessss_....!” Molly can only beg even more as she humps against his cock, whimpering with each time it felt like he was about to penetrate only to continue sliding along in its teasing. When he finally tilts his hips to push deep into her, the moan that comes out of her was almost guttural. Her eyes roll back into her head as her whole body quakes in an instant orgasm, legs squeezing so tight around his waist he could only stand still and let her body clench tight around him as she shudders.

“Heh... That’s it, girl... Now isn’t that worth being patient?” Kabu chuckles in her ear as he leans in close, hot breath wafting over the side of her face as her eyelids flutter, unable to give a real response now. She can only give a soft moan, rising into a squeal when he begins to thrust into her. Oh yeah... He’s still got to have his turn...

Kabu wastes no time in developing a rough and steady rhythm, hand coming down to her hip to hold on tight and almost pull her in with every thrust. The sound of skin slapping against skin begins to fill the cave as he pushes all the way in with every mind-melting thrust. After that first bone-rattling wave of pleasure crashed over her, it almost felt like the orgasm never ceased! It wouldn’t take much longer of this pace for Molly to arch her back again, squirming as she lets out another breathless groan.

Molly feels Kabu’s other hand move down to her hips as well and her hands are free... All she can really think to do is wrap her arms around his shoulders now, holding onto him and clinging tight as he roughly fucks her, his own breathing starting to grow ragged in her ear. Her nails drag over his skin and she hears him suck a breath over his teeth just before they’re sinking into that soft spot of her skin between her neck and shoulder. He bites down firmly, teeth gently tugging here and there with his thrusts as if he were holding on that way, like a beast holding on to its mate. It was enough to get her over the edge again, crying out and throwing her head back as if to offer him more to bite on.

That rough fucking lasted what felt like ages, Molly suffering through orgasm after orgasm, making up for those that had been denied to her and then some. Just when the pleasure started to almost numb her, her moans reduced to soft whimpers and whines, she could feel Kabu shift. He’s throbbing obviously within her now, hands on her hips gripping almost painfully tight, thrusts growing erratic. Without thinking or caring, Molly squeezes her arms tighter around him, a hand coming up to tangle in his hair as she moans in his ear.

“Kabuuu~ Yesss! Oohh fuck!” That was enough for him. He grunts against her as he gives a couple more thrusts before grinding in deep, twitching as he came. It almost felt like lava flowing into her, the heat and pressure of it all filling her up getting one last climax out of her exhausted body. She shudders and groans, body squeezing tightly around his cock and wringing more of his seed out into her hungry pussy.

After a few moments of soft panting and little twitches here and there, Kabu finally moves back from where he was leaning in close to Molly, letting out a deep sigh before he slowly pulls out of her, gaining one last little quiver out of her. Molly shivers as she feels some of his come start to dribble out of her, already flushed face blushing brighter when she hears some of it splatter to the cave floor. Whoops...

“Hah... Now. I’m sure you’ve learned something.” Kabu says after a moment to regain himself, getting his shorts back up and straightening his shirt back down over his sweat-glistened muscles. Molly doesn’t even hide the stare as he does so, even giving a tired little smirk as she slowly straightens her own shirt back down.

“Heh... Heheh... Maybe. If I didn’t, would you offer another ‘training session’?” She asks teasingly, gaining a glance from Kabu at the corner of his eyes. She could see a little smirk curl the corners of his mouth at that, followed by a soft chuff.

“Perhaps. Of course, you’re always welcome to come train with me between gym battles.” He says it easily enough, turning back to her as she finally steps away from the boulder, fully dressed once more and not showing any sign of what had happened there... beyond a rather red-looking spot on her neck...

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.” Molly smiles sweetly before she takes a glance around the cave room they were in. “Say uh. How do we get back out again?”

Kabu glances around himself, taking a little longer than what Molly would call comfortable to find the shimmering path they had taken on the way in. Perhaps if there was another ‘training session’, she’ll suggest they have it somewhere where there is less danger of getting lost...


	2. Chapter 2

After quite a bit more training and level-grinding, Molly was finally able to continue on in her efforts with the gym battles. The second battle with Kabu was still difficult, but in the end she was the one who was victorious. She couldn’t help but grin widely when she stepped forward for that last handshake, and she could almost see a little smile on his face as well. On the trail to the next gym, she made a mental note to come visit Motostoke soon... Perhaps the old man wouldn’t mind another private training session...

The next couple of gyms weren’t too terribly difficult, really. Thanks to her over-training to get past Kabu, it actually seemed to be a breeze! She even found that many people in the gyms were cheering her on now- she’s gotten a few fans! It was all turning into such an exhilarating high... Which crashed hard once again when she came to another gym that proved a little too difficult to beat the first time around. The sounds of those in the stands mourning her loss helped her feel a little better at least... They weren’t actively cheering on her demise like before...

Now it was back to the grind. It was tedious leveling up pokemon and trying to get moves right, but she had an appreciation for it... The more you work with your pokemon, the closer you get after all. After spending a few days training, Molly found herself wondering then... Perhaps it’s not just her pokemon that needs the training. Close battles like that can be a result of trainer error after all. 

Or, of course, she’s just needing a break from this constant grinding and could use any excuse she could think of... There’s no shame in that, right? Either way, she’s getting swept up by a corviknight taxi to make her way back to another city she spent far too much time in... Motostoke. After being away for a while, she almost forgot how very... gritty the entire place was. But she wasn’t here for the sights and sounds (or smells)... 

Once she landed, she made her way Eastward, wondering if it might be a little late in the day to catch much of anyone in that cave let alone her target... But it seemed she was just in time. Even before she left the city limit, she spots Kabu striding across the bridge back towards the city... From the sweat shining on his brow, he must just be getting done. She gives a wave when she spots him, grinning when he actually gives a short little wave back.

“My my, look who it is! Taking a break between gyms?” Kabu stops before her, flashing a smile. “Don’t tell me you’ve stopped for a visit with me, now.”

“Then I guess I won’t be saying much!” Molly just smiles right back, somehow feeling more comfortable speaking to him this time. “I suppose it is sort of a break... Have you not heard?” Her smile becomes a little more sheepish then and Kabu lowers his head slightly.

“Ah, it’s been all over the place. Who wins, who loses, the chances everyone creates for you trainers... Ah, but it is a sport, isn’t it?” His head raises again, giving a short nod in silent indication for her to follow. She has to take quick steps to keep up with him as he continues along the bridge, trying to keep her breath steady while he didn’t seem to have any trouble at all.

“I was actually able to see your latest battle on the television. Your technique has greatly improved since I last battled you, your pokemon seem to trust you as well. What do you suppose went wrong?” He continues on as they go along, pausing to allow her onto the lift before he steps on as well.

“I’m not really so sure for myself... Those other gyms didn’t seem so incredibly difficult when I battled them, I was watching myself to try to not be cocky about going in on the next one.” Molly pants a little now that they’ve stopped moving for a few whole seconds. The lift is quick though and soon she’s trotting to follow him again. “Well, you know how some of these kids get... They think they’ve won the whole competition when they’ve only just started! I didn’t wanna wind up with egg on my face _that badly_...”

At least she could say she lost gracefully... Kabu would give soft hums to indicate that he was listening, but he seemed to be thinking about something now. Or perhaps focused on his power walking. Either way, it’s a few minutes before he would finally come to a stop near one of the side streets that led deeper into Motostoke, turning to face her now.

“Sometimes in your desire to not be one thing, you wind up going in another direction that you might not have wanted to go anyway.” He says neatly enough, Molly thinking on it for a beat before just nodding slowly. Kabu turns his face down the street for a moment before his gaze flickers back to her from the corner of his eye. “I could perhaps help you correct this behavior. It may be a mental block keeping you from your victory.”

“Oh yeah?” Molly plays it cool enough, but she can already feel heat starting to rise in her cheeks as she smirks. “I can’t say I’d ever turn down any ‘private training sessions’ with you, Kabu.” That gains a little grin in response, even a little chuckle before Kabu motions for her to follow yet again.

“Ha! Well, come on then. I can’t say I want to turn back to return to the cave, but perhaps my flat would be far more suited for what we’re training for, hm?” He says as he heads down the street, thankfully at a more manageable pace now. Molly chuckles at that herself, rolling her eyes slightly. Yes, far more suited... Far more comfortable too. As much fun as being pinned was, that rock sure wasn’t the most pleasing to be up against.

Molly found herself looking over the architecture as they head on, still slightly impressed with how this big city was built... Everything seemed to fit neatly in its aesthetic, even these simpler homes that lined the streets away from the more touristy center of the city. Simple, but still rather nice... Kabu actually stops them in front of one of the larger flats that dotted the area, one molly may have guessed would be his merely by the scorch marks along the bricks just in front of it...

“Here we are! Do come in and make yourself comfortable.” He says brightly as he leads her inside. The place was rather simple, though Molly didn’t really know what to expect from him. A makeshift gym crammed into the area that most would use as living room probably could’ve been an easy guess, honestly. His living area was instead combined with the little dining spot, all a little cluttered despite being fairly tidy.

“I’m still rather foul from my earlier training, so please excuse me for a moment. I won’t be long, feel free to explore if you wish.” Kabu hums as he turns to the stairs. Molly just gives a little nod after him, moving to the small living area to rest her bag on one of the chairs. She was tempted to tell him to not bother... They were probably going to wind up sweaty anyway. As much as the thought of him being already almost ragged close to her, already heated up and smelling of sweat... _They were going to wind up sweaty anyway, let him clean off_.

In the meantime, Molly would pull off her jacket to place with her bag as well... Might as well make things a little easier. She even slips her shoes off beside her seat. After pondering it a moment and realizing Kabu was taking a bit of time himself, she’d slip her hands under her skirt to shimmy her panties off as well. Perhaps it’ll be a little surprise for him...

“Well then!” Molly’s got that thin fabric tucked away into her bag by the time Kabu comes back down the stairs, shirtless now though the glisten on his skin was from where he had washed himself off rather than sweat... Still a rather nice look, she must say. “I do hope I didn’t keep you waiting.”

“I’d say you’re right on time.” Molly smiles as she strides over now, drawing closer and bringing a hand up to brush over his chest, gently flicking away a few drops of water while tracing his lean muscles. That gains a grin from the other as his muscles flex under her touch.

“My, gotten a bit more bold, have we? Good.” His arm is suddenly around her, pulling her in close while his hand dips down to give her bottom a squeeze. Bolder or not, Molly couldn’t help the little squeak that came from that. “There’s no use being withdrawn with your trainer, my dear! It’s best to go all-out!”

Molly isn’t given much of a chance to respond to that- Kabu bends his knees to lower himself down a bit, arm slipping lower around her waist before he simply lifts her right up! She scrambles and wraps her arms around his shoulders as he turns and begins to make his way back up the stairs, which thankfully were high enough for her to not bump her head.

“Bwuh! H-hey! Come on now, don’t push yourself...” She squeaks as she clings, not very fond of how the stair trip was faring but Kabu handles it easily enough, now carrying Molly down the short hall towards his bedroom.

“Ha! I may be getting older my dear, but this is far from ‘pushing myself’...” He smirks as he nudges the door open with his foot, bringing her in to his room. As simple and sort-of cluttered as the rest of his home... The bed at least seemed nice and plush. She actually sinks into it a bit when Kabu then drops her right onto it.

“The day I cannot carry a beautiful woman to my room will be the day I give up on pokemon training!” He grins as he draws closer, bringing up a knee to rest on the bed beside her while he leans over her, hands resting in the sheets at either side of her head. 

“Now you’re just trying to butter me up here...” Molly’s face had to be good and pink by now, but she’s ignoring it. She’s letting her hands roam across Kabu’s body yet again, silently delighting in the little shivers she managed to give him. It’s when her hands come around to begin tracing up his back that he leans in closer, now balanced on one elbow as his other hand comes up to brush over her cheek.

“I hardly think I need to at this point, darling.” He smirks, gaining a soft snort out of her. “Besides, have I lied to you yet?” His breath wafts over her with everything he’s saying, so warm in this otherwise surprisingly cool room. She just gives a soft hum in reply, letting her mouth open when his thumb brushes over her lips, wrapping them around that digit to give a playful little suck. 

That seemed enough to get things going. Kabu gives a soft noise, thumb pressing down on her tongue briefly before he moves that hand from her face to slide down her side now. She shivers at the feeling of those rough fingertips brushing over the little bit of skin that was exposed from her shirt lifting up slightly, the feeling trailing down to her thigh now. When his hand slides up her leg towards her hip under her skirt, there was a soft mutter as expected.

“My, for such a short garment, I’d suspect it would be dangerous to not wear anything underneath it!” Kabu hums, hand then pressing between her thighs as she lets her legs fall apart. She had to practically be dripping by now, but she didn’t care. She just lets out a soft sigh when he quickly finds where he is needed and begins some much-wanted friction.

“Mmn... Only if you expect to be out for a while...” Molly murmurs back, hips already starting to rock slightly under Kabu’s ministrations. She can’t help the little moan that comes out of her when he finally slips a couple of fingers inside her.

“Oh? Careful my dear, or you’ll have me thinking you just came to visit me...” He rumbles as he continues his work, still looming so very close above her without outright resting on her. Her hands cling to his shoulders now, fingertips digging in slightly now and then as she lets her pleasure start to mount...

But then Kabu’s hand pulls away before she could really get there. She gives a little whine, hoping he’d be less of a tease this time, but he quietly shushes her as his hand slips between her legs once more. Instead of continuing what he was doing, they continue further back now to tease that tighter opening.

“How would you like this...?” His voice is quiet now as his fingers just barely tease her, one pressing in just barely past the first knuckle, slick with her own fluids. Molly can feel her face heating up even further now, practically burning as she ponders his question.

“Ah... J-just be careful...” She manages timidly after a moment, sucking in a breath when he manages to slip two fingers into her now, gently stretching and teasing her further. 

“Of course... Now here, let’s just move a bit...” A little shifting around and Molly finds herself a bit further up the bed with her head down and ass up, Kabu on his knees on the bed right behind her. She’s grasping weakly at the sheets, casting a little glance back to catch sight of the rather obvious bulge formed in Kabu’s shorts... Plus whatever it was that he now pulled from his pocket.

Whatever it was disappears behind her before she suddenly feels something firm pressed against her hole and a flood of cool goo pours in. She squeaks in surprise, squirming some but stopped from moving too much by a firm hand on her hip, keeping her put before playfully groping her ass.

“Ha! Sorry for the surprise my dear, but I’m sure we’ll both appreciate it.” Kabu chuckles at the little glare she shot back then, leaning back a little now to tug his shorts down, finally freeing his eager member. Now that she’s actually got a look at it, it seemed huge... Watching him stroke and lubricate himself while thinking of what’s about to happen, she can’t help but get a little nervous. There’s no way...

“A-ah... Be careful...” Molly repeats with a little squeak as Kabu spreads her cheeks, only given a gentle shush in reply. She can feel the slick tip of his dick pressing against her hole, pressing harder and harder until... She swears she can hear a little pop as it finally slips in, sliding in a couple of inches before Kabu pauses to let her get used to the feeling. It was always a strange sensation being stretched there... She shivers as her hands clutch at the bed covers underneath her, body clenching reflexively around that new intrusion before finally she catches Kabu’s eye with a glance over her shoulder. 

He takes the silent sign and carefully shifts to press deeper, the globs of lube he had used before proving to be a blessing. As strange as it all felt, the more of that thick cock that pressed into her, the better it felt. She found herself soon panting softly and rocking her hips a little whenever Kabu paused for her, whining when he’d again give her bottom a rough groping grab to keep her still. 

Soon enough Molly could feel his hips grinding in against hers, a signal he had managed to fully hilt himself inside of her. The knowledge of that and the feeling of his cock stirring deep within her made her shudder and groan softly into the mattress. She must’ve clenched up with that, she could hear a low noise manage to come out of Kabu even before he began to rock his hips again, carefully slipping in and out of her with more of a pace now.

Molly just kept her fists wrapped up in the comforter she rested on, eyelids fluttering and giving weak little grunts and groans with each thrust as if they were being pushed right out of her. Kabu would keep careful, pausing whenever one of her noises seemed less pleased or if she squirmed, but he was really starting to thrust now. His hips slap against hers now and then, thrusting as deep as she could take him before pulling all the way back just to do the same... At this point she’s not sure if it’s lube or her own juices getting her thighs wet...

She shudders and groans when Kabu grinds in deep once more, this time shifting to lean over her and sliding his arms around her body. She sucks in a breath as a hand slides up the front of her shirt, roughly groping her chest before she’s suddenly pulled back! Molly squeaks in surprise when Kabu pulls her up onto her knees, leaning her back in against himself, her back to his chest and all but sitting on his dick now.

“Alright my dear, let’s test your self-discipline now, hm?” Kabu’s voice is right in her ear, drawing a little shiver up her spine. She almost thought she got away with this ‘training’, though to be fair the last time was rather fun... She can only really grunt in reply, gently rocking her hips down against his. That gains another hard grind in response, Kabu seeming to make sure she has every inch of him in her that she could possibly take.

“We’re going to continue on this way, but every time I pause like this, you’re going to come for me.” He continues on, voice low and breath wafting over her ear, giving another stirring sort of grind as if to illustrate what exactly he meant. Molly just gives a soft whine, barely able to sputter a little “B-but-” before the hand around her middle slips down now to take its place between her legs, rubbing firmly while the hand on her breast roughly pinches her nipple.

“Of course, we may have to help along the first one or two... But your training isn’t over until you’re doing it on your own. You need a little self-discipline.” She can practically hear the little smirk in Kabu’s voice now as his lips tickle the outer edge of her ear. This isn’t a suggestion, it’s a command... One that was making it very easy for those rough fingers to do their job. Very soon she’s squirming in his grasp, breath coming out in short gulping gasps.

“There you go, dear... Now doesn’t that feel good?” His voice seems faraway as her mind spins, hips bucking back against his and her whole body seeming to squeeze around that cock as she came. He would even suck in a little breath with that clenching, but he seemed far more in control than she was... 

After that mind-numbing climax leaves her, Molly was practically limp in Kabu’s grasp, still held firmly against his chest and her head now leaning back against his shoulder. Knowing his job there was done, his hand returns to her hip to resume his thrusting, this time able to just sort of gently rock his hips up into hers, letting gravity help in bringing her down around his cock. The sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room again along with their hot and heavy breathing.

It really didn’t take very long for pleasure to mount yet again, Molly’s heavy panting soon devolving into whimpers and gasps once more. Every deep thrust sends a little jolt up her spine, body quivering as she gets closer and closer... Until he pulls her body in close once again, holding her in tight with just that ever so full sensation there to fill her mind. He doesn’t even let her grind back against him, pressed too close to do much else than clench. Thankfully his hand returns between her legs when she gives out a frustrated whine, giving her that last push over the edge.

“My, I didn’t have to help you much that time... Your determination must be getting better. Or does my cock really just feel that good?” Kabu purrs against her as she squirms, his hand returning to her hip to keep her steady rather than continue his rubbing, leaving her coming the way he demanded her to. She can’t even really answer him now, just groaning weakly as her legs quiver, back arching against his body until she finally slumps again with a tiny whine.

It’s not good enough yet, though. Molly sucks in a breath when the thrusting continues, each rough thrust seeming to push a little noise out of her. He seemed to be humping harder up into her, she can practically feel a little ripple cross her skin as his hips slap against her ass, each rough thrust leaving stars swimming in her vision. She only vaguely felt his hand leave her hip now to join the other in needfully groping her chest, allowing her to weakly grind back against his strong thrusts the best she could. 

Finally, Kabu gives one solid grinding thrust hard enough that it would nearly push her back down into the sheets had he not been holding onto her. He grinds in against her with a low groan and she can feel how hard he was throbbing, twitching deep in her ass as he held on still... It was all enough for her mind to grow blank, cunt dripping eagerly down her thighs and body trembling. It was when she felt his teeth press against her shoulder that it seemed the last piece was in place.

“Oohh... Kah-Kabu!” Molly barely managed to moan his name as pleasure wracks her body, finally able to come without additional help... Finally coming on his dick alone. She squirms and presses her hips back into his as she came, groaning as her body clenches up and squeezes tightly around his throbbing member. That seemed to be enough to coax out his own orgasm, his teeth biting down just a little harder as he muffles a noise against her, hips twitching in against hers as he seemed to erupt within her. 

That moment seemed to last ages... Kabu clutching Molly tight against himself as her writhing body seemed to milk out everything he had to offer. It was so hot and filled her up even deeper than he could reach... Molly couldn’t help but come again at the sensation, clenching even tighter around him and wringing out even more of his thick seed. She felt almost bloated by the time it all seemed to settle down, panting hard and giving a soft whine when she feels him slowly pull out of her.

“Hahh... Damn. I’ve not been that well-drained in some time...” Kabu mutters softly, rough grasp on her tits finally easing to one more gentle squeeze before his hands slide down her sides. One moves to grab one of her ass cheeks, ignoring the embarrassed little whine she gave when he spreads her open, a small glob of come dribbling out of her twitching hole and sending shivers up her spine as it trickles over her swollen labia.

“Ah... Beautiful... Good girl.” Molly feels her face grow warm with those words, even hotter when Kabu leans in close to kiss the spot he had been biting down on moments ago. That’s definitely going to leave a mark... Perhaps she can manage to find a way to return that favor...

After a few moments to cool down and get their hearts to stop pounding, Molly finds herself resting beside Kabu with her head on his shoulder, his fingers lazily tracing over her back under her shirt. Now that the heat and pleasure of the moment had settled, her whole body seemed to ache... God she’s out of shape... 

“I wouldn’t mind if you wished to stay the night, but I must warn you I wake up early.” Kabu’s voice rumbles in his chest, practically vibrating under her ear. It was kind of nice...

“Heh... Should I get up even earlier then? Wouldn’t want any nosy folks seeing a young woman sneaking out of your home with you~” Molly teases lightly, managing to get a snort from the other.

“I ran into a trainer who had worked with me before and generously offered a place to stay so she wouldn’t need to waste money on renting a room. All in all, it’s nobody’s business.” He says smoothly enough, pausing for a beat before glancing down at her with a smirk. “Now if _you_ should desire to run about town proclaiming some undying love to the greatest fire gym leader in the world, well I can’t rightly stop you there.” 

That catches Molly off-guard and she can’t help but snort and give him a swat, giggling as he chuckles at her reaction. She didn’t really think he had it in him to be ridiculous... Though to be fair, most of their time spent together wasn’t really to get to know each other. Maybe she should? Would that be too strange?

Whatever. As he said, it’s nobody else’s business, so perhaps she’ll just enjoy whatever happens next. Right now, held close and sneaking a couple of kisses on his neck, she felt just fine... Maybe she can convince him to stay in a little, though. God she hates waking up early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter felt rushed, this one felt dragged out....... W/e have fun lol

**Author's Note:**

> Who else a grandpa fucker lol. I literally just got to this guy don't shoot me if his character's off.  
> Send ur naughty Kabu pix to me on twitter, same username


End file.
